transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Nightbeat
Profile "Truth is revealed in the smallest detail." Tough, no-nonsense type. Sometimes breaks rules in order to get what he wants. Works best when he works alone. As comfortable driving down a dark alley as he is on a well-lit, six-lane superhighway. Carries two photon pistols and a plasma blaster with an infra-red sight. Also equipped with visual and audio sensors. Usually gets by with just cool-headed logic. History Notes * Nightbeat is a good cop. * Nightbeat is a loose cannon with nothing left to lose. * Nightbeat has to hand over his service firearm and take two weeks off. * Nightbeat is off the case, he's in too deep. * Nightbeat doesn't realize just how high up the corruption goes. * Nightbeat is being assigned a new partner after the last one got killed two days before retirement. * Nightbeat is teamed up with an orangutan. * Nightbeat may not like having to take orders from a woman, but he's got to get used to it. * Nightbeat has seen every side of this dirty old city. * Nightbeat has three slugs in him: two are whisky and one's from a .45. * Nightbeat knows when a dame is going to be trouble, but he just can't help himself. * Nightbeat is going to crack this case wide open. * Nightbeat only has sixty days to make the connection with Barksdale. Logs 2028 *Escape from P-19170167 - The TP that introduced the MUSH to Nightbeat! 2029 *The Battle Of Vernier - Scourge has a diabolical plan - to build a gigantic Ultra Mega Vernier in Florida, and use it to spin the Earth off its axis. Can the Autobots stop him? *Cube - A space trickster kidnaps a group of Autobots and Decepticons, trapping them in his devilish Cube. Can they solve the puzzles and escape? *Architect of Fear - Why is Grapple acting all shifty upon his return from Junk? And is Inferno really dead? *The Body In Question - Tracking down Inferno's coffin, the Autobots discover the Junkions behaving even odder than usual on Oklahomus VIII *Junked - The end of the Juice? As the Junkions battle the Autobots and Decepticons on Junk, the puppetmasters behind the curtain are revealed. *Time Wars - In celebration of St Patrick's day, three Autobots get very very drunk *Inspection Time Again - Autobot City's UN inspection for 2029. Naturally, it goes horribly. *Apox Box Part One: Raiders Of The Lost Paperwork - Nightbeat and Monstereo take a road trip to planet Clakta, on the trail of the Vanderdecken's journeys. * Soviet Stake-Outs - Nightbeat takes a break from other open cases on the Autobot Intel Dept. books to do some first-hand investigating in the Russian engagement zone *Apox Box Part Two: Intermission - A pop culture quoting Junkion Doctor and a Politically Incorrect Autobot Detective team up again to plan for a road trip. * Omsk Infiltration - The Decepticon Saboteur Ravage directs his skills towards the recently constructed Autobot outpost in Omsk. The only hope of stopping him lies with Turntail and Nightbeat. But is that really any hope at all?? *Apoc Box Part Three: The Altar of Doom - The trail leads to the planet of Forestinia, where a few answers are discovered...and even more questions. *A-Mart - Markdown opens his new retail chain, but will the premiere be spoiled by the humanized Autobots and Decepticons? Behold as formerly giant robots demonstrate that they have no idea how to act human! *Apox Box Part Four: Factional Treasure: Box of Secrets (and Apocalypse) - The plot railroad stops next at the Ruins on Charr, resting place of the late, unlamented Windfall. The Decepticon Apocalpyse Artifact is not present, but revealed instead are the clues to possibly find it... *Apox Box Part Five: Second Intermission - Nightbeat is stuck in Repair Bay, blinded. He passes the quest torch to Monstereo. And the mystery continues to draw more of the curious at heart in Vigil. * Goldpaver's Collected Ramblings - Not actually a RP Log. This is just a way for the Autobots to collect Goldpaver's ramblings and keep it updated with new rants and speculations without totally clogging up the boards. * Caving Expedition - The Autobots go off on a caving expedition to find some missing comrades and find more than just their fellows. * Nightbeat, Traitor - Nightbeat sabotages a spacebridge. But why? * Watching the Watchman - He had the motive and the means to sabotage the spacebridge project and doom Cybertron. Kup, Raindance, and Springer were ready to take him into custody. His name? Nightbeat. * Hats and Apples - Nightbeat teaches Swoop how to haggle, much to Red Alert's dismay. Sideswipe also gives Red Alert a headache. * Running the Galva-Gauntlet - Grimlock leads a group of Autobots in a training exercise against one bad hologram. * The Truth Will Out - Or so Nightbeat hopes, as he attempts to convince Red Alert that he is not a traitor using cold, hard facts. * Never Go Into Tunnels, Part Three - When will Nightbeat ever learn not to take Autobots underground? Probably never. * Security Camera Footage - Nightbeat learns why Fleet framed him. Players sdsnowbum - Apr through Jun 2008 Catechism - July 7, 2008 to present